


scenes

by starrygemi



Category: Glee
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi
Summary: Sebastian has been close to Kurt. They’ve actually grown to be friends once they passed the initial displeasure. Though, Sebastian wasn’t prepared to fall smitten for this boy, much less fall ill.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: blood, implied character death; might be Blaine unfriendly, but it's mostly name calling and statements of things he did
> 
> I don't know what else I could have titled it as. Anyway, 4am-5am me wrote this. I wanted sad fic for hanahaki, so here we are. Have fun, haha, um...
> 
> If some things don't make sense or don't line up, my bad.

Sebastian has been close to Kurt. They’ve actually grown to be friends once they passed the initial displeasure. Though, Sebastian wasn’t prepared to fall smitten for this boy, much less fall ill.

He’s been ridden with this flower disease since Kurt and Blaine broke up and Kurt had called Sebastian, Sebastian out of all people, to rant about it. Of course, Sebastian talked Kurt into just kicking him out of the loft, since he has a plethora of money to simply just get a hotel. And of course, Sebastian calmed him from a minor panic attack when the ex left.

He made sure Kurt felt appreciated and loved and cherished by the end of the phone call. And by the time he hung up was when he realized he had fallen in love at some point from when they became friends to then.

He cherished their friendship above all else though, and wasn’t ready to risk that or to put Kurt in the position to reject/accept his feelings.

The first petal fell in the winter. Sebastian was visiting colleges in New York and wanted to stop by and say hi to Kurt. Maybe even ask to take him out for a coffee, but it seemed the cheating bastard had beat him to it. Sebastian had spotted the pair singing “White Christmas” in the ice skating rink. 

The sight itself made him want to barf, due to its cheesiness. Though the site of Kurt with Blaine made him choke and roughly spit out a petal onto the pavement. He glared at it, and didn’t understand what it was, until it clicked.

He texted Kurt, but didn’t get a reply til he was already a bit buzzed from the alcohol. 

He distanced himself a bit from Kurt, wanting to dull the ache. But he’s a masochist, so caved and decided to keep their friendship strong and continued speaking to him on their regular basis. 

They grew closer and basically knew each other more than they knew themselves. He thought things could have worked, maybe this disease would go away if he just confessed, because from the looks of it, they worked. That is until he brought up Adam.

He sounded perfect. Which just made Sebastian hunched over a trash can for an hour after the phone call ended.

This flower bloomed when Kurt walked down those stairs to his inevitable doom. Who in their right mind would say yes to a manipulative piece of shit? 

Kurt looked beautiful, perfect even. Though the expression he held as he walked down made Sebastian want to lunge forward and pull him away, give him back to this Adam he’s heard about. Anything to be apart from Blaine. The Blaine that has done so many fucked up things, yet still lives in Kurt’s mind rent free.

Sebastian wanted to pull Kurt away; To be with him, to be with Adam, to be with anyone—No, to pull him away so he can actually be happy with himself by himself.

But Sebastian couldn’t. All he could do was watch, until it felt warm and he couldn’t really breathe.

“Say no,” he whispered to no one really, “Please.”

He felt his chest burn as he realized Kurt was going to say yes. To wed a boy who treated him like a girl, damsel in distress. 

“Sebastian..?” The voice fell deaf to his ears.

Everything was burning, he couldn’t breathe. He felt his vision stir, and become spotty. 

None of the other petals felt like this, so why—? 

He had to get out of there before he made a scene. 

He stumbled a bit, causing a few eyes to be drawn to him. He didn’t mind, as long as no one followed him. 

He continued stumbling. He felt sweat drench his shirt and cover his face, from trying to hold down the petals and possibly blood. He couldn’t really see as he walked, but eventually he made it to an empty room, leaning against the door.

He glanced around and realized the room to be the Senior commons, the Warblers room. 

He roughly coughed into his hand, blood came out. He dismissed it and wiped it on his pants.

He shuffled to the wall that held all the photos of the past Warblers and spotted Kurt quickly. He memorized where he stood, and sometimes, when days are rough, he’ll take a minute to just look at him. Just the sight of him brings a smile to his face. Though if anyone asked why he stared at the photos for so long, he’d say he likes seeing himself.

He sobbed with a sad smile on his face when he brought his gaze to the hand on Kurt’s shoulder that he tries so hard to ignore every time. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as another minor attack came up. He turned away to cough up a chunk of blood and a handful of painful petals.

They said he’d have more time. The articles and cases of hanahaki claimed he would have more time, but—

_Kurt._

He was all that was running through Sebastian’s head as he blacked out for a few seconds and collapsed onto the ground.

“Dammit,” he whispered.

He pulled out his phone and opened his messenger app and pulled to “👑gay face💕” 

———

K: I got the Vogue internship!!!

S: I’m so proud of you!!!!

———

K: I need to call

S: it’s nearly midnight, what’s wrong?

K: Blaine cheated

(Sebastian called in a heartbeat.)

———

S: Guessss wwhooo won sectionallllssss

K: Of course you’ll win, Bas

S: Bas?

K: too soon for nicknames?

S: I’ve known you for over a year, and you’ve call me meerkat, among other things, I’m sure bas is fine

———

S: Are you busy?

….

K: Sorry! I didn’t get a chance to check my phone.

...

S: You’re fine, you don’t need to apologize

———

S: I’m sorry, that I’ve been distant; can we call?

(Kurt called a few seconds after the text was sent.)

———

S: When I say the New Directions didn’t deserve that win, I fucking mean it.

K: Bas…

S: Sorry…

———-

K: I’ll be your guide when you get here, itll be fun!!

S: What are you gonna do take me to all the Broadway theatres?

K: No, silly  
K: I know you better than to take you to Broadway productions, on dates that aren’t my birthday

S: wow, already planning your own birthday gifts?

K: Yep, wouldn’t want you giving me “toys”  
K: Anyway, when you get to New York, I have this amazing coffee shop/bookstore I want to take you to.

S: I look forward to it.

———-

Sebastian choked up a petal but still smiled. He was still in his mind at least. He would have loved to go to that coffee shop with him. To have spoken about everything and nothing with him. To have maybe said something to change everything with him. 

He would have.

He really would have.

He clicked to type a message, “I love you.”

...

What else could he write? That he’s dying for the man—because of him. No, well, it’d be obvious at this point. 

He erased the message and tapped on Kurt’s name for the call menu to pop up. 

He tapped audio then put it on speaker as he waited for him to pick up.

_Ring..._

He set the phone on the ground next to his head and repositioned how he laid. 

_Ring..._

Coughing while laying on his back sucked and hurt like hell, so he laid on his side, using his arms as a pillow.

_Ring..._

He wanted Kurt to pick up, and talk to him as they did on good days; to just hear his ethereal angelic voice once more.

_Ring..._

Oh.

He wasn’t going to pick up. He had a proposal to say yes to. Why the hell would he ignore “the love of his life” for some alcoholic teenager like him—

“Hello?” 

_I love you._

“Who is it?” Blaine hissed.

“It’s Sebastian.”

“He ran off,” he picked up the concern in Jeff’s voice.

“What do you mean he—?” There was a pause, “Sebastian, where are you?”

He muffled a cough in reply. Though his hand covering his mouth caused the blood to smear. He looked at his hand and noticed it was covered in blood and a bud of a flower. 

_That’s new._

“Sebastian,” he heard rustling through the phone, “Where are you? What’s happening?! Talk to me, please.”

“Kurt, where are you going?” ...Blaine.

“Kurt, this is very rude of you to—“

“Rachel, shut up, this is more important.”

_I’m more important than a proposal? No, I’m a scapegoat to get out of one, fun...at least you’ll be happy when you go back to New York to Adam. He sounds lovely, perfect for you, much better than anything I could be._

He heard quiet sobbing and thumping through the phone, and distant gasps and shouts.

“Sebastian, where are you? What’s going on? Why aren’t you talking?”

_I wanna hear you talk. I want to hear your voice._

He coughed. The dryness in his throat became apparent, but blood and a more bloomed flower came out.

They said he’d have more time. 

Time’s subjective it seems.

“You’re supposed to say something snarky now. Haha, funny, be funny, Sebastian, say something, please.”

“Sing something..?” He didn’t want to hear pleas anymore.

“Sebastian!” He shouted, “Omigod,” there was a brief pause, “Sing what?” He was still sprinting frantically.

“...anything’s okay...”

“Share my life, take me for what I am.”

_He sang this to Blaine, for Blaine._

He’ll ignore that meaning of the song and simply listen to Kurt somehow sing to perfection while running.

“ 'Cause I'll never change, all my colors for you...Take my love...”

He closed his eyes.

“I'll never ask for too much; Just all that you are and everything that you do.”

Tears were streaming his face as he coughed wilted petals and blood. It all hurt so much.

“I don't want to look, very much further...”

_That’s not the right—_

“I don't want you to go, where I can't follow!”

_What do you mean?_

His coughing became violent as blood splattered the phone.

“I won’t hold it back again, this passion inside...”

He opened his eyes after hearing footsteps outside the door. 

“Sebastian...” He heard constricted breathing outside the door and from the phone, “Can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide,” his voice broke at the last word when the door opened.

He ended the call and closed his eyes to not have to see Kurt look at him pitifully. He curled up and continued to let his body hack up anything it needed. Maybe it will be his first and only flower.

_It is, isn’t it?_

He heard the door open, “Sebastian, what’s—oh no.”

He couldn’t reply. The flower was coming up. Maybe it wouldn’t be his final flower—No, it definitely was. He couldn’t even think straight for the past week due to the blood loss.

His eyes opened slightly to see Kurt kneel in front of him, kneeling in the blood to just be near him, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He tried shaking his head, but he just curled up more. The flower was clogging up his throat, but he pushed it out and held it in his hand.

“Who is it?”

His shaky hands set the flower in Kurt’s lap.

“Sebastian...”

He closed his eyes and just shifted closer to Kurt. His throat ached and he felt like he was under water. He could barely move a muscle at this point.

Though he felt a gentle hand brush through his hair, and heard a soft cough politely muffled. 

“Kurt...” he croaked out.

“Yes?”

“I...” The guilt.

He couldn’t bring himself to say the three words. He won’t allow himself to say the words that will only bring guilt to Kurt when he passes.

_...I love you._

“I’m sorry, I won’t be able to have that coffee with you,” he whispered.

_I’m sorry, that I loved you._

“Sebastian, please, no…”

He let darkness consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will spare myself by not letting myself expand on this. Though I might write an alternate ending, dunno. Okay, im done, byeee


End file.
